


诱2

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	诱2

神乐没有问波多野关于那天在东城大心外科休息室所发生的事。  
他在波多野面前表现得很平静，掩在镜片之后的眼睛没有多少波澜，没有愤怒也没有伤心，几乎没有任何的情绪。  
日子平淡得像忘记加糖的小豆汤，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
除了同居的两人中，一个始终不敢直视另一个的眼睛。  
无论被动与否，对于波多野来说，这都是一场无可辩驳的背叛。  
他像个做错事的孩子，害怕去直视他的恋人，害怕看到那片平静之下隐藏的强烈情绪。  
而事实上，神乐的平静也的确只是一种伪装。  
日复一日，他感到一种前所未有的愤怒，汹涌的情绪几乎要把他淹没，让他无法思考。  
可他到底还是没有在恋人面前表现出来，是为了不迁怒，也为了不让他们之间的关系变得更糟。  
即使是这种时候，神乐也不是歇斯底里的人，他知道问题的根源在哪里。  
他需要找渡海谈谈，也许是波多野的交流实习期结束之后。

麻烦这种东西，常常是你不去找他，他自己就要敲锣打鼓地找上门。  
神乐发现，他还是低估了渡海这个“麻烦”的破坏力。  
那天当他像平时一样走出研究基地准备回家时，他突兀地察觉到一阵从身后袭来的风。随后不等他回头，颈后就突然传来一阵刺痛，有什么东西在这数秒内被注射了进来，神乐猝不及防地向前一栽，还来不及发出一个音节，便眼前一黑，昏死在当场。  
一切完成得行云流水，神乐用晕倒前的最后两秒，对袭击他的人做出了猜想。  
“渡……”

神乐睁开眼后，便知道自己数小时前的推测的确没有落空。  
他是在自己家的客厅恢复意识的，初一睁眼，渡海那张与他如出一撤的脸便出现在了他面前。  
神乐对已经猜到的事情没有表现出多少情绪，刚醒来的他头疼欲裂，后颈处传来一阵阵的胀痛，似乎是被注射了什么作用于神经的药物。他的外套被人脱下扔在地上，双手被自己的领带粗糙地绑在一起，现下正半躺在沙发上，而渡海则坐在他的身侧，茶几上那只装饰用的果盆被当作了烟灰缸，边缘上架着一支燃到一半的烟，滤嘴上的唾液看起来还很新鲜。  
他没有出声，那边的罪魁祸首见他醒来却率先笑出了声，手掌轻佻地贴上神乐的颊侧，沾满烟草气味的拇指在他鼻翼边摩挲。  
“你看起来一点也不惊讶，已经猜到我会来找你了吗？”  
神乐侧首躲开了那只手，蹙眉望向渡海的眼中写满了不屑。  
“你有什么事。”  
不是疑问句，而是陈述句。  
“嗤。”渡海从鼻腔中发出嗤笑，好像神乐平淡无奇的一句话是什么笑话一般，嘴角挑起的弧度充满了戏谑和嘲讽，“还是那么爱逞强。”  
恶魔侧身拿起桌上即将燃尽的烟，按熄在果盆中的苹果表面，烫出一个突兀的黑色洞眼。  
“明明想找我想得不得了，却还是硬要装出一副什么都没发生的样子。”他摘下了那枚被唾液润湿的滤嘴，从海绵中拨出了一枚粉色的药丸，在神乐的注视下塞进了口中，“你啊，真是让我恶心。”  
下一秒，这个说着他恶心的家伙猝不及防地吻了上来，舌尖抵着那枚散发着廉价玫瑰香精气味的药丸探入神乐的口中，如爬行类动物般，潮湿冰凉。  
被绑了手的神乐剧烈挣扎起来，膝盖奋力上顶却扑了个空。渡海双手撑在他头颅的两侧，用整个人身体的重量压制着神乐的挣扎，将药丸强硬地抵进他的咽喉，迫使他将其吞咽了下去。  
神乐无法抵抗，只得在对方的舌即将抽离的时候狠狠咬下，直咬到铁锈般的血腥味充盈口腔，顺着嘴角缓缓流淌。  
唇分时殷红的血水挂上了渡海白皙的下颚，一颗半透明的血珠染红了那枚小巧的痣，又被一只稍显肉感的手干脆抹去。  
他眯起了那双漂亮的浅色眼眸，笑得像只对猎物志在必得的狐狸。  
“你那股骄傲太碍事了（邪魔過ぎ）。”他说，沾染着一抹血渍的手一颗颗解开了神乐衬衣的扣子，将那洁白的领口染上一抹暧昧的粉，“既然那么在意他被我欺负，干脆一点直接来找我不是更好？”  
神乐无暇去理会他自言自语般的挑衅，方才那颗被迫吞下去的药丸在他胃里灼烧得厉害，他逐渐感到四周的空气闷热起来，呼吸变得困难，四肢在一点点失去力气。  
“……你给我吃的，是什么？”  
“都这个时候了，还要强装镇定？”渡海没有直接回答他的话，那只与他气质不符的肉手解完了衣扣不紧不慢地摸进神乐的衣襟，捏起他胸口的乳珠夹在两指之间，向外用力一扯，“趁早投降的话，我会给你个解脱。”  
神乐紧咬着下唇，将呜咽之声与缓缓上涌的欲望死死卡在喉中，没有发出任何声音。

那颗药的作用不言而喻。  
神乐从侵袭全身的燥热开始情动，四肢无力地瘫软，大脑像是被泡进了温水里，思维开始变得迟钝。与此同时，他的感官却在急速放大，被渡海抚过的每一寸肌肤都仿佛变成了敏感带，呻吟几乎要抑制不住，下体的隐秘部位开始自发地收缩发烫，似乎隐隐有湿意从那里传来。  
神乐没有想过男人的屁股是否也存在像女人一样为做爱分泌出体液的可能性，然而现下这个充满嘲讽的事实却已经替他验证了这个命题。  
他像个欲求不满的雌性，即将在这个恶魔面前恬不知耻地扭腰求欢。  
“科技很厉害吧。”渡海的尾音飘渺上扬，其中掩藏不住的愉快在神乐听来无比刺耳，“像这样的药都能被发明出来……说来，还要感谢你们这些勤勤恳恳的科学家呢。”  
“……”  
神乐死死咬着牙关没有回话，他知道自己此时要是开口，那溢出嘴边的一定是难以想象的媚吟。他的腿间已经黏稠一片，勃起的阴茎在紧缚的西裤下勒得生疼，后穴开合流出大量不知名的体液，将内裤染得又湿又黏，令人不快。  
渡海没有在意神乐的沉默，他用那双捏手术刀的手不紧不慢地将神乐两边的乳珠捏得红肿挺立，再顺着那柔软的小腹一点点摸下去，解开腰间的皮带，拉下撑着一个小帐篷的裤子拉链。  
整个过程吊足了神乐的胃口，将情欲催化到崩溃的边缘。  
他开始克制不住地扭起胯，将自己的性器隔着内裤往渡海的手里蹭，镜片之下的眼睛因为这若有似无的触碰开始变得茫然出神，紧抿的猫唇中呼出急促的热气。束缚着手腕的领带在药效发作时就被解开，然而神乐早已没了去推拒的力气。  
这种情况下，当渡海解下那最后一层布料用赤手握上他的性器时，他几乎是下意识呻吟了起来。  
“唔啊……不、哈嗯……”  
脱口而出的声音婉转妩媚，神乐一瞬间不敢相信这妓女一般的声音是来自他自己之口。他强迫自己抬起疲软无力的手捂住嘴，紧闭双眼不让那个恶魔看到他眼中的渴求，却控制不住屈辱的泪水顺着眼角流进鬓间。  
“你叫得很好听，何必这样克制自己。”  
渡海仿佛很遗憾似的摇了摇头，手上的动作加快，套弄着神乐勃起的阴茎快速撸动。从顶端不断流出的腺液是天然的润滑剂，神乐听到从他的下体传来掺杂着水声的荒诞声响，彷佛在昭示他身体的淫荡。  
上方的人俯下身，拉开他虚掩在胸口的褶皱衬衫，一口咬住他挺立的乳尖毫不留情地用力吮吸。神乐敏感地弓起了身子，嘶哑喊叫在他竭力的抑制中依然漏出了嘴边。下唇被他咬了再咬，嘴角开始渗出血珠，然而那一点点的痛楚却反而让他深陷在情欲中的神经变得更加兴奋。他已经接近高潮的边缘，性器在渡海的手中涨大成狰狞的黑紫，血管突突地跳着。  
然而恶魔不会放过他。  
神乐饱胀到极限的肉茎在下一秒被渡海套上了锁精环。高潮在不上不下的地方猝不及防地被打断，神乐仿佛听到理智崩塌的声音，一声哭腔在失神时逸出齿缝，他宛若一条被钉死在砧板上的鱼，双腿无力地蹬了蹬，连挣扎都看起来像勾引。  
“你、呜……放…手……”  
“别着急，这才刚开始。”  
渡海似乎对手下的光景很满意，用食指轻佻地弹了弹那根被涨成酱紫色的肉棒。不等神乐发出更多的呜咽，渡海便抱着神乐的腰肢将他翻了过来。神乐跪趴在沙发上，衬衫虚挂在身上向下垂荡露出胴体。他的腰肢无力地下陷，屁股却随之高高抬起，股缝黏稠一片，体液满溢的小穴被情欲烧得媚红，不断翕动着仿佛在乞求触碰。  
“水真多。”渡海就着那泄洪般的体液径直插入两根手指，手法粗暴地按压着肠壁勾出更多透明汁水，“看来我们的主任的确是憋得狠了。”  
神乐已经听不清身后的人在说什么，穴里那两根手指搅得他头皮发麻，略长的手指不时剐蹭敏感的穴肉，裹挟着尖细疼痛的快感把他折磨得几近疯狂，始终无法射精的肉棒硬得生疼，无尽的快感此时对他来说已经与刑罚没了分别。  
神乐在被渡海插入前失去了意识，直到昏迷他都没有发出太多的呻吟，自始至终他都是那个神乐，屈服于快感，却死守最后的尊严。  
渡海没有因为他的昏迷就停止这场强暴。神乐被充分开拓的小穴湿热柔软，即使已经失去意识也在本能地吸着他的阴茎，他无言地埋头抽插，身下的沙发随着摇晃被干出嘎吱声响，仿佛一场淫靡的哑剧。

“你……何必这样……”  
数分钟后，昏迷的人“醒”了过来，埋在沙发软皮中的脑袋发出一声混含着喘息的长叹。  
渡海知道，他真正想找的人终于出现了。  
肏干的动作在这一刻停止，龙摘下鼻梁上歪着的眼镜，艰难地支着手肘撑起上身，他夹着肉茎的白嫩臀肉左右轻晃，脸上那双可爱的豆眉难耐地皱起。龙扬起写满情欲的潮红脸庞，扭头向身后的渡海要求。  
“征司郎，不要停下……干我。”  
“啧。”  
渡海体会到了什么叫伤敌一千自损八百，肉欲的游戏终究会把自己玩儿进去。  
他掐着身下人的胯骨抽出阴茎再猛地撞进去，气势凶猛的肏干将那个粉雕玉琢似的人干得前后摇晃，仿佛一只被玩坏的破布娃娃。  
被人像飞机杯一样按着猛肏的龙放浪地呻吟着，真正如妓女一般的媚声充斥了神乐与波多野的小家，那似乎是一场不伦，却又是一对真正的伴侣在用最原始的方式诉说着爱意。  
“征司郎的、好棒……呜呜，想射……帮我把前面的……拿下来，求你……哈啊……”  
一反之前的姿态，渡海这次没有对身下人的要求视而不见。他俯身替龙摘下了锁精环，一边肏弄着龙的屁股一边按摩他前方的肉茎。龙的身体在渡海与神乐的博弈中憋了太久，那积攒起来的痛楚和快感在渡海略带温情的抚慰中一瞬间释放，灭顶的快乐让他产生一种要被玩坏的错觉，意识几近昏厥。  
“呜呜……太多了，好爽……啊啊，小穴要被征司郎肏坏了……还要、哈啊……干死我……”  
龙大声地哭喊起来，不知是故意要与神乐对抗还是天性使然，他叫得格外妩媚，让人面红耳赤的秽语被他熟练地婉转哼吟，配上那张仿佛不食人间烟火的清纯脸蛋，是成倍增长的杀伤力。  
“……我一直在找你。”渡海垂下眼，望着龙不断摇晃的后脑，在一片肉体交合的声音中说，“从神乐跟他相遇开始，你就再也没有出现过。”  
龙陷入了沉默，渡海却依旧没有停下，随着平板的话音一下一下，把粗大的阴茎往龙的敏感带上撞。  
“你就像这样，一声不吭。”  
“我还以为你真的死了，消失了。”  
“龙……”  
始终沉默的龙在渡海呼唤他名字的时候有了回应，他红着一双不知是因情欲还是别的感情蓄满泪水的眼眶，扭头向渡海小声要求。  
“征司郎，抱抱我……。”  
渡海伸长手臂绕过他的前胸将那软绵绵的人抱起，两人一前一后跪坐在沙发上，龙费力地抬手向后反抱住渡海的脖颈，肉掌贴上对方颊侧回首小心地亲吻那双与他相似的唇，奶猫似的软舌将同一个位置上的小痣舔得湿透，两张贴在一起的脸显露出不同的媚态。屁股里的凶器换了个角度肏进更深的地方，又一波汹涌的快感爽得龙跪不直身子，只得软软地贴近渡海的怀里，却又被他抓着腰窝干得更狠。大股体液扑哧扑哧地从他们交合的地方流下来，渡海挂在腿上的裤子被溅上大量透明黏液，散发着淫靡的热气。  
“征司郎……”龙将他软软的唇肉压在渡海的嘴角，用颤抖的气音唤着对方的名字，“你说过，我们之间只是游戏……我们不过是利用对方证明自己还活着。”  
他脸色绯红，分明是身陷情欲的表情，却让渡海感到一股熟悉的悲哀。  
“现在……神乐有了那个人，哈啊……他终于看起来像个‘人’了……嗯，轻一点……”龙在喘息中断断续续地说着，脑袋后仰，缱绻地靠在渡海肩上，“他自负，冷酷，是个自以为是又讨人厌的家伙……”  
“可他是另一个‘我’。”  
“我喜欢他……”  
“我已经……没有继续存在的理由了……”  
渡海似乎对他的回答早有预料，他在龙说完后骤然加快了抽送的速度。肉茎连同袋囊一并快速抽打着那被肏软的屁股，龙呻吟着一并摇晃，靠渡海紧抱着他的双臂才没有倒下去。前方无人抚慰的性器孤零零地翘在半空，如哭泣般吐露出一股股精水，喷溅在他自己的小腹和大腿上，黏稠蚀骨。  
在一阵疯狂的肏干后，渡海尽数射进了龙的屁股里。精液一股股浇灌进敏感的肉壁深处，爽得龙喊不出声来，琥珀色的双眸没了聚焦，艳红的双唇无声张开，唾液顺着嘴角缓缓流下，意识仿佛已经抽离。  
高潮过后，渡海抱着疲软下来的龙，掰过他的脸颊缱绻吻上，像是告别，又像是在哀悼。  
“所以我们也没有继续下去的必要了，对吧。”  
他哑着嗓子轻轻说。  
怀里的龙沉沉闭上了眼，没有回应。  
玄关处传来钥匙入锁的声响，这个家的另一个主人穿过冰凉的夜风，回到了这个充斥了荒淫气味的小屋。

“我回来了。”


End file.
